


My Evolution in the new world

by Kiwi_Du



Category: Original Work, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Development, Everyday, Evolution, Fantasy, Gen, Reincarnation, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Du/pseuds/Kiwi_Du
Summary: Protagonist gets into a cell and evolves.(There will be an RPG system present)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Моя эволюция в новом мире](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675637) by Wovand. 



I awoke in a state of complete confusion at the very fact. After walking a little, I realized that I couldn't see anything. Worse, when I tried to get up or move, I realized I couldn't do it either. I don't feel my body at all: it's a strange feeling. If you compare it to anything, it's probably more like hanging in the void.

After thinking a little about where I was and what I was, and imagining myself as a vegetable in some hospital, I got bored. Gradually, the stream of consciousness shifted to isekai, and it was probably the trucks of that ill-fated day that gave me this idea. I started to think that since I couldn't see anything, I was probably in the womb and I was going to have an exciting event: childbirth.

"But that doesn't explain why I can't feel my body." After a little more thought (No, well, what else to do?), I did not find any satisfactory answers and decided to move on.

"So, what do all the throws do after they realize themselves in a new world? That's right, they're trying to call the status." I won't describe how I" shouted" different words like" status"," menu"," rating", but it went on for quite a long time. However, there was nothing to do, and I was already looking forward to what other version I could come up with. Of course, I didn't really believe it would work, and the versions that I was still a vegetable and would exist for an infinite number of years until I became disabled or made a medical breakthrough that would bring me back to the world many years later were more like the truth. But, suddenly, on the cry (mental, of course, - the body something I not feel) "enable interface" utterly suddenly before eyes emerged interface. The funny thing was that the status was open in the center, and the menu was open on top of it. Unfortunately, there was no save, load, or exit in the menu. There were no graphical settings either. All its contents were responsible for configuring the interface. I decided to refrain from setting it up for now and closed the menu.

A status window appeared before my eyes:

**Status**

**Name: —**

**Race** : The simplest

 **Level** : 1

 **Experience** : 0/10

 **Life** : 0.089 / 0.1

 **Energy** : 0.037 / 0.1

 **Strong** : 0.01(1)

 **Vitality** : 0.01(1)

 **Dexterity** : 0.01(1)

 **Intelligence** : 0 (1)/(12*)

 **Strength spirit** : 0 (1)/(10*)

* Your consciousness belongs to a more developed being and functions in the form of a spirit controlling that being (attention! It is recommended to equalize the values to avoid degradation of the soul).

This explanation made me suspicious, but it was still unclear how to implement this recommendation. Back then, there were many parameters that were mostly derived from strength, endurance, and dexterity, but oddly enough, there were no parameters that depended on intelligence or fortitude, so I didn't go into them, since they were all the same and equal to 0.01. In addition, I was a little strained by the indicators of life and especially energy. I decided to deal with it faster. And I thought, "switch to the skills tab," because I noticed the skills tab at the top next to the active tab. There I suddenly discovered the skills chosen in my last dream.

**Features**

**The indwelling spirit of a being** : Passive. Your spiritual essence and consciousness can become a Ghost that leaves your body when you want to / destroy it, and can inhabit a close or similar-looking being, destroying its soul. The degree of intimacy, the duration of being without a body, and the success of destroying the soul depend on the strength of the spirit.

 **Evolution control, accelerated evolution** : Passive. You can control and change all the characteristics of a child when it is created. The child must still belong to the same species as the parent/parents. Horizontal gene transfer parameter X10, the resulting genes are not embedded in the DNA, but open in the development trees. X10 mutations, mutations are not embedded in the DNA, but open in the development trees. You are given access to the Cell editor, the Cell development tree, the body Editor, and the body development Tree. You are given the ability to view the DNA editor without the possibility of changes.

 **Guaranteed vision** : Passive, enabled (off). You can see in the standard range even without visual organs, partially in the dark or being blinded. Range is equal to human/body size. All other parameters are equal to standard human vision. The direction of the gaze is set by the power of thought. Can improve existing vision when available (off) N/A.

**Skills**

**Observe 1 lvl.** : Activated, recharge 10min. You can get a name/ title, race/type, and a very approximate amount of health/strength of creatures or items. Creatures with the observe skill reduce the amount of information shown.

"Guaranteed vision activate" I said to myself. I could tell from the open window that the commands were working.

Then the darkness behind the interface disappeared. I closed the interface window and looked at where I was.

As I understood it, I was in the water and was located on the surface of something that looked like the surface of a rock. After inspection, it became clear that on the one hand the water is lighter and iridescent.

"So it's up there," evidence began playing captain. At the same time, I myself did not feel at all where the top is and where the bottom is, which is very stressful, as well as the fact that I still did not feel anything except vision. As I continued to examine the surrounding area, I noticed almost transparent spheres that were on the same surface with me, which was sloping and seemed to be the bottom. Then I saw one ball begin to lengthen, a narrowing began to form in the center, then it turned into a bridge and finally disappeared.

"Hmm..." I began to have a bad suspicion about where I was and what I was. It became clear why the basic intelligence and strength of spirit is zero: there is no brain.

"The path to becoming an imba hero will be quite long. Let's try to get as much information as possible from the interface, maybe that will become clear."

I stopped looking at my surroundings and started studying the interface. In the upper left corner were red and yellow stripes with numbers: 0.09/0.1 and 0.041/0.1 "Like, the status values were less". In the upper-right corner was a map with a green dot surrounded by blue dots in the center. There were no walls or other objects, and it was impossible to tell if the map reflected the terrain because of the bare surface around it.

"The green dot is me, the blue ones are the surrounding cells," I Thought, comparing the blue dots with the location of the translucent balls I had seen.

In the center below was a row of empty cages, presumably a skill bar. At the bottom left was a chat, although given that there is no one to communicate with, this is more of a system message log. Where there were notifications of the type "absorbed ...something" or "0.001 life/energy restored". Below it were icons: 3 strips, a magnifying glass, a book, 2 twisted lines, and a hammer.

"We'll figure it out at last." I hope.

_Andrey looks around in a new world_


	2. Chapter 2

Having decided that I would be able to find some information in the interface that would help me understand what was going on in general, and how I lived up to this life, I spent a lot of time digging through the menu.

As I understood, although the cursor is not here, but the interface follows the look, though there is nothing to click and you need to mentally say a command like "open". You can also immediately say, for example, "open status" or "open skills" and they will open, with more complex commands have not yet experimented ― not before.

Icons under the console were respectively: 3 bars-menu, magnifying glass-encyclopedia, book-status and skills, 2 twisted lines (as I understood ― this is DNA) - different tools for creating a creature and its development, and the hammer ― was empty, although as I understood it should appear here sometime craft. I know this because I've flipped through the encyclopedia. It would take many hours to read everything carefully, and this is despite the fact that most of the encyclopedia is closed to me-apparently, so that I do not cheat and find out everything myself. As I understood from it, new data will be available with increasing the level, obtaining skills, reaching new levels of evolution,in addition, all the information received will be opened/entered here.

So far, I have limited myself to reading the most burning topics at the moment: how to survive and develop here. In addition, with the knowledge gained, I picked up the tools for creating the creature.

In the end I figured out the current situation: I have become the most primitive form of life, all I can do is almost diffuse to absorb the substances I need-the cell itself contains minimal and simplest elements: the wall, DNA and ribosomes-everything. But the place I was in seemed to allow even me to live. The evolution tools were represented by 3 tabs: the first one had a development tree of various improvements for the cell and an inactive tab with a development tree for the organism, and in the first one nothing was discovered. The next one was the editor of the cell, but since nothing could be improved, it was not interesting yet, so there was also an inactive tab "editor of the organism". The 3rd tab was the most difficult and difficult to understand-it was the DNA browser. Yes stupidly the DNA sequence. No, of course, there was a mode that converts letters into a sequence of commands-genes, but this does not make it easier ― you still need to be able to figure it out. Although from this I realized that at the moment my body-cell lives strictly according to this algorithm and if I want to drive, I will need to have a brain, which is impossible to do on the scale of a single cell.

While I was dealing with my new knowledge, I suddenly realized that something was happening, as the surface beneath me began to move. Looking at the cause of my movement, I saw that a ball similar to the ones around me was separating from me.

"There can be no doubt about it, I am a unicellular organism" and no matter how much I ran from the inevitable, this event killed my last hope.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the strips of life and energy had sunk a lot, and the numbers there were 0.05 and 0.025, respectively. And in the console I noticed a lot of messages, squandered at the beginning of the division I started to read them:

― Before the division left 10 minutes, due to your features "control evolution" you can make changes in the future being.

― Division begins.

― Spent 0.05 units of energy.

― Your life and energy will be divided among your descendants.

― Mutations: thanks to your "accelerated evolution " feature, the probability of mutations increases by 10 times.

― Mutation: the new improvements are not obtained.

― Mutations: thanks to your "evolution control" feature, the genome change is blocked and the changes are converted into evolution points.

― Received 132 evolution points.

― The duplication of DNA: ready.

― Cell division has begun.

― Lost 0.05 units of life.

― 0.025 energy units lost.

― The division is complete.

I was very interested in the message about evolution points, and I immediately opened the development tree, already thinking that it would be possible to take it. The "Circular chromosome", "Ribosome type 1" and "Plasmalemma type 1" bars were already open in appearance, but marked in gray ― clearly the starting minimum. From the first one, you can pump out "Multiple DNA stores, level 1", which costs 50 evolution points and, according to the description, opens up DNA improvements and tools for this in the cell editor. From this die, one line went into the distance, and the other went to improve the "Plasmid", which was just the easiest solution for any manipulation of hereditary information (thanks to the description) and cost 80 EP.

"These are, of course, promising improvements, especially since they will not allow you to build a complex organism without them, but as I understand it, this is a matter of the future. These improvements look much more useful at the moment" I said to myself, looking at what I could pump out of the last die. "Shell structures, level 1", which revealed "Plasmalemma type 2" and "Villus type 1", all cost 50, 70, 50 evolution points respectively. The first were tools for the configuration of the cell shell, while the villus, according to the description, are needed in order to attach them to something. Also, a large number of them can repel water and they add protection. However, this is a universal villus, so it does not really do anything well. But the second type of membrane allows you to replace part of the channels in the membrane with special carrier proteins that pass only certain substances.

"The most interesting upgrade" I decided. Apparently, if instead of getting everything into the cell, make sure that only the right things get into it for the most part ― this will increase the speed of reactions, which in turn will accelerate the regeneration of life and energy. Having decided, I took "Shell structures, level 1" to open access to the "Plasmalemma type 2", and then took it, after which there were 12 OE.

Immediately going to the cell editor, I started changing my own. I immediately popped up the window " Attention all changes will be applied during the creation of a new organism. The "Simplest type 2" tab will be created, and when I closed it, I actually saw a new tab. You could switch to the old one, but you couldn't change anything there. When I returned to editing, I realized that I would not be allowed to change the form. In General, I can't change anything except the shell parameters. The shell itself was now worse than a colander, not only was it full of channels, but the wall itself was not so dense and almost everything passed through it. Apparently, the liquid on the outside and inside didn't differ much. I decided to create these carrier proteins, and the system helpfully suggested which ones and how many I needed. Of course, it was possible to adjust everything, but after looking at the manual settings, I realized that I would not have time to do this until the next division. I replaced 75% of the channels with proteins, did not give any more, and twisted the parameters of the non-transmission of the membrane to the maximum. Let random substances still fall into my cell in a noticeable amount, but still the composition of the cytoplasm will change significantly.

After completing and applying the changes, I received a message again that they will only take effect after division. Now the window showed how the improved cell would function, and its updated characteristics. I saw that the values of life regeneration and energy regeneration are now equal to 0.02(1) which I really liked ― an increase of 2 times.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing the window, I began to wait for the next division, along the way noticing that the "relatives" in the district became more than once in 2. I had to Wait for a short time, 5 minutes, a message appeared in the log:

― There are 10 minutes left before the division begins, and thanks to your "evolution control" feature, you can make changes to the future creature.

A window popped up:

― Detected an unapplied modification of the apply creature. Yes/No

I answered Yes and after the agreed time the division began:

― Division begins.

― 0.052 energy units spent.

― Your life and energy will be divided among your descendants.

― Mutations: thanks to your "accelerated evolution " feature, the probability of mutations increases by 10 times.

― Mutation: the new improvements are not obtained.

― Mutations: thanks to your "evolution control" feature, the genome change is blocked and the changes are converted into evolution points.

― Received 137 evolution points.

― The duplication of DNA: ready.

― Cell division has begun.

― 0.051 life units lost.

― 0.024 energy units lost.

―The division is complete.

This time, the fission took more energy,and the life was reduced even more. Apparently, this will raise the issue of increasing the energy limit in the future, but it seems that this is still a long way off.

Now the increase in energy and recovery of life should double, you need not hang on to the improvement, or you can skip the division. Now I have 149 OE, after checking the available improvements, I noticed that the upgrade "Compartmentalization 1" opened for 100 OE, from the second shooting gallery, which gave tools for editing the internal structure of the cell. But by itself, without further improvements, it is useless.

In total, I have two options:

The first is to pump out improvements for the DNA, the points are just enough.

The second is to take "Compartmentalization 1".

The first option will allow you to lengthen the DNA ― which means more mutations and, as a result, more evolution points. The second is the development of the path started, even more effective absorption of useful substances from the surrounding liquid, but I will get the effect only through evolution. You can still hold your glasses, take a "villus" and go to the looming means of transportation in the distance, but I can't control the cage. Who knows where it will take if the flagellum is added, so I did not consider this option yet. After a short but fierce battle, greed won, and I decided to take the first option. "Multiple DNA stores of 1" and "Plasmid" were purchased, after which 19 were left.

In General, while I was studying the development tree and choosing what to improve, the time should have already come. I rolled up the tree and saw that the energy and life values were 0.074 and 0.049, meaning that only a third of the spent values of life and energy were restored. This is noticeably less than I expected, it feels faster than it was without the upgrade, but not at all in the promised 2 times.

"Don't tell me that the food ends up in the water..."

I had a bad feeling. But first, you need to improve the cell with just opened upgrades. I went to the cell editor and added 3 plasmids. Although the main chromosome has decreased, the total volume of DNA has increased by 20%. After applying the build, I decided, before the division began, to understand the editor and eventually found a list of materials from which the cell is made. Switching between the current and just made builds, I realized that the number of proteins jumped, in addition, as I saw, there is a parameter "energy Expenditure for life", which jumped from 0.0055 to 0.006. True, it seems that the longer the DNA, the more complex the behavior of the cell, but I still can't change it, so this is little consolation.

After looking at the editor, I switched to the "very fun" activity of watching a strip of energy. Not to get bored completely and not to fall asleep, although can I sleep at all?

I started looking around. Judging by the fact that the cells were lying in two, they all shared, and some were already lying in four.

"There is a suspicion that it is not dissolved in water useful substances are running out, but just consumers of them become more and more. It may even lead to starvation."

In General, this place can not see how far reaching the surface with my relatives and what's behind it. Apparently, soon it will be necessary to go in search of more favorable places. Judging by the gaps between the cells, there are still a few more divisions before the place runs out. It is difficult to predict exactly how many times I will have time to share, the geometric progression is not so easy to imagine, but it is definitely more than three or even four. You need to calculate the improvements in order to have time to become not only mobile, but also quite resilient, before you go free swimming.

While I was thinking, the energy finally filled up and the cell began to divide, and I naturally agreed to the modification.

― Division begins.

― Spent 0.057 units of energy.

― Your life and energy will be divided among your descendants.

― Mutations: thanks to your "accelerated evolution" feature, the probability of mutations increases by 10 times.

― Mutations: thanks to the mutation, you have opened the "Villus 1" improvement.

― Mutations: thanks to your "evolution control" feature, the genome change is blocked and the changes are converted into evolution points.

― Received 104 evolution points.

― The duplication of DNA: ready.

― Cell division has begun.

― 0.055 life units lost.

― 0.022 energy units lost.

― The division is complete.

"Finally a free update!" I cried, mentally, of course "However, with the points of evolution this time was not lucky."

While the process of division was going on, I looked at the twin cell to see if something had changed visually. The surface seems to have become a little different in the form of pimples. Also, due to the fact that I looked, you can say, closely, I was able to notice a chromosome, 3 floating rings (probably plasmids) and a lot of small things that were, it seems, ribosomes. Apparently, after a couple of divisions, I will become different from the neighboring cells.

"Okay, this is all good, but time is running out, we need to figure


	4. Chapter 4

It was time to get back into the cage editor. What I saw made me happy ― the chromosome returned to its original size, so the total size of the DNA was more than a third of the original size. Now I began to understand what a villus was — it seemed that this was the first armor that, according to the description, gave 0.01 physical protection for every percent of the cell wall coverage, in addition to 0.005 resistance for every percent.

"This is the first key to a successful journey." I thought. In addition, I decided to see what kind of "resistance" is, it turned out that it is perhaps even more useful than armor ― it gave resistance to various adverse environments or environmental conditions, such as acid or alkaline environments or frost with heat ― the most suitable for travel. And Yes, apparently, as soon as I opened the villus, pages about armor and resistance, as well as about the villus itself, were added to the encyclopedia. But there was also a minus ― for the villus, you had to pay for increased energy consumption, in addition, the maximum parameter of life will increase, which on the one hand is good, but on the other it will reach the maximum later and will have to wait longer for division.

"Well, you don't have to make any villus just yet, so it's better to add it just before you travel."

Now I decided to see what could be improved. I now had 123 evolution points at my disposal, and it looks like I won't be able to afford one of the three upgrades. These were the "f-pilus" which were an interesting thing ― they allowed you to pierce neighboring cells and exchange plasmid DNA, which could give you points of evolution and, if you were lucky, a whole improvement. But there are no points on it, and it looks like I'm the fastest in terms of evolution, besides, the target must have plasmids, and only the sister cell next to me had them, which was actually my clone. Therefore, it was not worth getting upset.

The other two improvements were " Compartmentalization 1" and "Shell structures 2". With structures, everything is clear ― more functionality for customizing the membrane, and compartmentalization was the same, but for the internal structure, that is, now I could complicate the structure of the cell, which was the way to becoming a normal unicellular, not a simple bacterium. But the points were, as always, only for one improvement. After a bit of research, I realized that the first one will give me the opportunity next time to pump out such a thing as "Cytoplasmic inclusion", which can store energy and resources that make up the cell, and in General, anything to store. And the second is access to the "Flagella" and" Cilia" that will allow me to move. In principle, all this is necessary for me to travel, and in theory it will be enough. Before I can prepare for the journey, I must have enough energy to divide.

"There is no difference in the end, except that it is best to push the membrane up to type 3, but this will require additional division before the journey begins, but I'm afraid I may not have that much time…"

Although, I do not care what the first download, so you can take the structure and how to say "why decide something today, if it can be postponed until tomorrow". With these thoughts in mind, I took "Shell structures 2" for 100 evolution points. Naturally, the remaining 23 points will not be enough for anything.

"Well, let's see how you can configure the shell now."

I went to the editor and started changing it. What can I say, you can ignore anything in the cell only proteins, but the former efficiency gains will not be as much of a difference, also now due to the difference in composition of substances osmotic pressure will actively interfere to bring the part in to the perfect value... then obviously you need a pump, let's hope that over time I something get. In the end, I squeezed a little more, well, any improvement is nice. The rest of the changes didn't seem particularly useful yet, so I closed the entire menu and waited.

Meanwhile, enough has passed and life has fully recovered to 0.12, and after improvements, the maximum number of HP increased by 20%. But the energy was only 0.062, which meant that energy production was decreasing the fastest... since the regen of life had also slowed down. Looking around, I saw that now the cells are in groups of 8, and in some places 16, at the same time I noticed a group of non-standard number of cells:

"Here are the first losses, they clearly do not have my improvements and they have already started to die."

My own group was already blocking a quarter of my view, despite the fact that I was lucky to be away from my relatives. Half of them are the same as the cells around them, but the other half has an improved membrane and will not die so easily: therefore, there will be no relief, just a little more time due to the elimination of ordinary cells around.

Then finally there was a message about the imminent division and some get bored I finally started to share.

― Division begins.

― Spent 0.06 units of energy.

― Your life and energy will be divided among your descendants.

― Mutations: thanks to your "accelerated evolution " feature, the probability of mutations increases by 10 times.

― Mutation: the new improvements are not obtained.

― Mutations: thanks to your "evolution control" feature, the genome change is blocked and the changes are converted into evolution points.

― Received 194 evolution points.

― The duplication of DNA: ready.

― Cell division has begun.

― Lost 0.06 units of life.

― 0.02 energy units lost.

― The division is complete.

A good increase, but to recoup the plasmids, you need to share 3 more times. Now I have more than two hundred evolution points and can buy one any expensive upgrade or two cheap ones.


	5. Chapter 5

After the next division, as always, the question arose that would pump. I was getting tired of it. Because seats in place the only thing you can do is to look around and choose what to improve.

Probably because of fatigue, I did not choose for a long time and took "Compartmentalization 1" and "Inclusions". Now I can create reserves and no longer worry that there is almost no energy after fission.

Two more division and I'll be able to go somewhere. Hmm... I can't seem to get physically tired, but mental fatigue is just as bad.

I went to the editor to see what I can do now and stock up. Inclusions were essentially chunks of matter and therefore did not particularly affect the parameters of the cell, so I decided to limit myself to just one inclusion, which will store energy: now the maximum energy is 0.14.

All business done, now me just have to stare around. The energy scale is almost frozen, and now it will take even longer to fill it. While I was looking at the surroundings, the cells were dividing, there were more dying cells, and while I was waiting for the energy to accumulate, it seemed that the number of cells appearing was equal to the number of dying cells. Moreover, when a lot of cells died nearby, the increase in energy was accelerated.

However here is the part of the cells themselves quite well. As you can guess-these are my closest relatives with a improve membrane, and, apparently, they will begin to displace the original cells.

So, looking around and thinking about how everything will change around, I waited for the division.

― Division begins.

― Spent 0.06 units of energy.

―Your life and energy will be divided among your descendants.

― Mutations: thanks to your "accelerated evolution " feature, the probability of mutations increases by 10 times.

― Mutation: the new improvements are not obtained.

― Mutations: thanks to your "evolution control" feature, the genome change is blocked and the changes are converted to evolution points.

― Received 174 evolution points.

― The duplication of DNA: ready.

― Cell division has begun.

― 0.061 life units lost.

― 0.02 energy units lost.

― The division is complete.

"Here it is, take an upgrade for the movement, share and go forward to meet the adventure! Just what to take? We have a choice of "Flagellum 1" or "Cilia 1", according to the description, a classic choice between speed and handling. However, once again taking into account that I will not be allowed to drive, there is not much difference. In general, judging by the fact that in the description, the flagella is like a propeller on a ship large and expensive, you can't take much. And cilia ― it's like villus, only move, like oars, but because of this they replace the villi and 100% of the coating of the shell and those and others I do not see. Okay, what to suffer, we will count the pros: for the flagella-speed, lower price, will not conflict with the villi, for the cilia-manageability, more flexible in the editor. In total, three for the flagella against two for the cilia." I took the flagellum and went straight to the editor.

And in the editor I was waiting for a bummer, first, to feed a fully covered with villus single-celled with a flagella, and even more so with several, judging by the received stats, it will be extremely difficult. Besides, the editor made me happy with the message " the Creature is too different and can't be obtained in the next division".

"Mda, covered with villus in the last division did not want to now apparently either they or the flagella, and only one, that is, we will swim wherever we are lucky."

However, given the inability to steer, and so we will swim where we are lucky. Choosing to take a flagellum and swim without armor, or first covered with hairs and wait for the next division, the first option won by a large margin. First of all, I was bored, and secondly, I will have to pay for the villus with increased energy consumption for life, and it is not a fact that with the current situation, I will not go into minus. So, having made myself a future "adventurer", I closed the window and waited.

Only when I closed the editor, I realized that this time I would not be bored waiting for division. The amount of energy was equal to 0.0189, while initially it was 0.02.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die." I begged.

"Although I OK can move in relatives... truth fucking know what fines for death, and, that more importantly, closest relative I have one, and all the rest past divisions with the worst builds... there is no, only not die, only not die!"

At first, I was relaxed because I could capture other cells, but when I realized that I would probably lose a lot of them, I tensed up again. While I was fighting the flash of panic, the energy dropped to 0.0188. After waiting a little longer for it to fall to 0.0187, and then to 0.0186, I realized that the values change about once a minute. I began to wait for the next fall, looking around and it became clear why everything was so bad ― I was surrounded, and now, except for the adjacent 8 cells and the water above, I could not see anything-the viewing angle was spinning around the center of the cell.

I was already waiting for 0.0185, but then the cell next to me from those who were without improvements began to disintegrate and after that the amount of energy crept up to 0.0189. In addition, it seems that my cell was able to absorb a piece of its DNA because the message appeared: "fragment of DNA was absorbed, thanks to horizontal gene transfer, accelerated evolution, and evolution control, 8 evolution points were obtained." All this made me happy and in addition, I stopped losing energy, although it also did not grow, apparently, the changes are so small that within the margin of error. After some time, another neighboring cell broke up, this time I received eight thousandths of energy and 5 points of evolution. Energy became 0.0197 and it began to grow very slowly.

This went on indefinitely, because then the cells seemed to get easier and their number increased, then decreased again. I was losing, but I was saving more energy. The only thing, the cell - "closest relative" on the one hand shared and if earlier I had 120 degrees of view because of the dead not pumped cells, now there are 90 and the background flow again became zero. I had to get energy from the dying cells, and they were far away from me, and gave only one or two thousandths and only occasionally points of evolution. While I was waiting, the sun's glare stopped playing on the water-apparently evening, in general, according to my feelings, a week has passed, but, judging by the sun, more than 6-8 hours are hidden ― the microcosm lives quickly. And finally I waited for the division.


End file.
